Everthing and Nothing
by FreeHugs0009
Summary: We were nothing. But at the same time, we were everything. It wasn't the best time to be born into but we made the best of it. This is a request FF, requests are open, leave them in the reviews or in my privet message if you want. "OPEN"
1. 1 White Fox

**HEEEYYY! (Awkward wave) So I haven't done anything on this site but read for like years. I'm really sorry about that, that is if anyone really reads my stuff anymore. But I'm really picky about what and when I write about, it honestly all depends if I get bored enough to write nowadays. Or if I'm hit with a sudden inspiration and I just have to write it down. But here I am to bless you with my improved writing, and I swear it has improved.**

 **But anyway, here's how this story is going to work. It's going to kinda be like those Tumblr blogs you see, you know the ones you can submit requests about a character and what you want to be done, stuff like that. I'll be doing that on here only because I have no idea how to set it up on Tumblr, and plus I think I'll have a smaller about of requests if I do it on here. Yeah...**

 **Anyways, a few rules and general heads up with my writing style, when it comes to this.**

 **I will not do reader inserts that have (F/N)(L/N) (H/C) (E/C) so on so forth, I think you get my point. Reason being is I myself find this a very annoying to read and write. It just bugs me as a writer to see something like this, I honestly don't read reader inserts like this unless I am really desperate for something to read, and even then it's painful to read. There are better ways to do stuff like this and I'm going to do it the better way.**

 **I won't be doing smut. I'll do really suggestive things and dark themes and stuff like that, but not outright smut. Sorry, it's not that I don't enjoy a good smut, it's just I don't think I'll be able to write a good smut scene. Sorry...**

 **Seeing as FF is not really meant for request stuff like Tumblr is I am sorry if I ever miss anyone requests. I am a 21 almost 22-year-old women who go to college full time and works part time so I won't always be able to do them all.**

 **If you want to request a romance story or any story you want with an insert character you will have to state what gender prefix or label or whatever you wanna call it. Be it male female or neutral you're going to have to state what you want to be done. It's not that I'm going to say no to your request if you do something I don't like, it's just that I tend to write everything as if it's going to be a girl character paired up with a male character, and a female character with a male. It's not that I don't like the gays it's just not something I normally write and read so, you're going to need to be specific on it if you want it. And if you're not specific about it I'll end up doing what every I really think of when I'm working on your request.**

 **This is not just for romance one-shots and stuff like that, It's for whatever really, if you want a short writing of a certain character Enma acting like a mafia boss I'll do it. If you want to see Hibari acting protective over his significant other I'll do it. Whatever it be I'll do it. I'm looking at this as a challenge to my writing skills and imagination really so bring it on.**

 **If I feel uncomfortable about your request and feel like it is inappropriate to write I will message you with a reason with a sorry. I have my limits and I know them and I will state them outright.**

 **Well, I think I've rambled one enough, If there is any changes to this set rule/guideline thing I will post it, I'm not sure really. But for now I'll leave it at the start of this and I'll cross that bridge when I get there. For the first few chapters, I have a few things already written out from a test thing I did for this one Tumblr blog but they had never gotten back to me about picking up some requests so I'll use them here. Without further ado please enjoy this joyous adventure.**

 **PS: I don't own KHR.**

 _"Many foxes grow gray, but few grow good."_ \- Benjamen Franklin

You adjusted the large floppy sun hat to sit more firmly on the top of your head. It was one of the warmer days in Dublin surprisingly seeing as it was almost fell. But you weren't complaining, this gave you a chance to window shopping one last time before it became too cold for you. It was also a nice time to finally wear a new outfit that you bought last week. It was one of your more flowy pieces, with a long dark blue skirt that had a thick leather belt that wrapped tightly around your midsection. It was flowy and with each step, you took you felt the soft see through material that made the outer layer brush against your bare ankles. It made you feel like twirling in circles just to watch the fabric fan out around you. The shirt you decided to pair it up with was a cream colored tank top. You had accessorized with wedges with blue straps, a brown leather bag, and a wooden necklace.

You hummed happily, feeling confident with your choice of clothing. It was going to be a good day today.

Just as that thought passed through your mind you suddenly felt a large calloused hand snatch one of your swinging arms and jerk you back into an alleyway you were passing.

"Ah!" You squeaked out when one of your ankles twisted at a weird angle because of the sudden side motion. You stumbled back into the rough brick wall of one of the buildings, scraping your bare arm. Looking up at the culprit that rudely jerked you out of your happy thoughts. "What the heck was that for?" You demanded the man that was still gripping your arm in a death grip. He was a tall man in his late twenties if you had to guess, dark messy hair. five o'clock shadow, and bright blue eyes. A heartthrob if you had met him in a more polite fashion, but no, this one had made your shit list.

"I'm sorry for the rude and hasty introduction but there is no time for a proper greeting." A light Russian accent colored his hastily spoken words. "My name is Isaac and you must follow me and do exactly as I say okay?" He asked as he started to drag you down further into the alleyway towards where a dark car with tinted windows was parked.

"NO! Not okay! What the hell is this? Get off me!" You shouted and tugged at your arm in an attempt to shake his grip off, but his grip held strong.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but like I said there is no time to explain, all you need to know is that you are in great danger and I am here to help you." He explained without looking back at you.

"Here to help me?! It's more like you're the one that's the danger to me! HELP!" You screamed as you reached down with your other hand to grasp his middle finger and pulled it back as far as you could. This was the wrong way to use this move but you couldn't remember how they had shown you how to get out of a death grip from the front, and you had to do something. Though your attempt to get free was not successful. "SOMEONE HELP! RAPE! KIDNAP!" You shouted at the tops of your lungs.

"Oh...What do we have here?" A calm deep voice sounded from behind you. At the sound of another person caused a deep rush of relief passes through you. You weren't going to be taken away by this weird and rude man. Speaking of the man he had frozen mid-stride, the abrupt stop had caused you to bump into his broad back. He slowly turned his head to look behind you. His once tan features were now a sickly white, his bright blue irises were now a barely visible rim surrounding his blown pupils. A thin layer of sweat had gathered on his forehead where a vein now bulged out in fear.

You too turned your head to look behind you. Standing there in an all white Italian cut suit was your savior. He was tall, and a shockingly head of white hair despite his young age. His eyes were a beautiful shade of violet that matched his button up shirt and tie. He looked like an angel except for the wide fox-like a smile that painted his lips and the strange glint that shown in his eyes.

"Why Issac, if I hadn't known any better I would say you were trying to steal my sweet flower away from me." The angelic man purred. His voice was light and airy but had a threatening undertone to it. His head cocked to the side his eyes squinted shut, turning his polite smile to a frightening one. "That is against the rules you know. No one is to touch my flower except for me. And you know very well what happens to people who break the rules." His lavender eyes cracked open, the fox-grin still persistent as the day.

"I'm sorry Byakuran-sama." The Japanese title sounded weird mixed with a Russian accent to you. But you were too freaked out to ponder the odd combination. You had no idea what was going on. Angel man had called you his flower, and yet you have never met him before this day. And despite your inability to remember a face, you could never forget meeting someone with that hair and eye color combination.

"Byakuran, we have to get going it's almost time." Suddenly another voice spoke from behind the white haired man.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Byakuran gave a giggle, which was odd to hear from a grown man. "Why don't you take my flower to the car while I deal with Isaac here, Sho-chan." As told a redheaded man with glasses stepped out from behind Byakuran. He smoothly walked forward and grabbed you by the arm leading you to the car to the end of the ally.

You were too shocked on what had conspired to make any objections about being dragged off by a stranger once again. All you had known was that was the day you had met the devil who had gone by the name of Byakuran. That day you had met the man that says that he has known you for your whole life while you knew not of him. Each time you think back to the encounter and his explanations your head started to pound in confusion. But in the end, you had met the man that you love, so you couldn't really complain much.


	2. 2 Room Painted Red

_"The purpose of torture is not getting information. It's spreading_ _fear_."- Eduardo Galeano

Enma stared down at the man tied to the chair. His bruised and busted face was sunken in from dehydration and malnutrition he was sure. His hair was greasy and matted with blood and other substances that Enma did not want know. His once clean and prestige Westwood suit was now in tatters and stained beyond repair. Torture was not a pretty job but was required if you wanted to get anywhere in the mafia ranks.

And that's what he was doing slowly making his way up the ranks before he could face those Vongola traitors. So he would pick a family to target every month or so, each one stronger than the last. He would then have one of his guardians go and pick off the person that would know the most but would be missed the least and then they would torture them for information.

They then would use that information to one up the family. They had two choices, either join them or fall. Most have chosen to fall so far but a few here and there have decided to join him.

"So I've been told you are ready to talk Mr. Mitchells." Enma's hollow voice bounced off the empty cement walls of the dark room that they have kept their guest in. This method was going at a snail's pass but it would be worth it in the end. He fingers the cool trigger of the gun in his sweaters pocket, as he half-heartedly listens to the traitor blubber all the secrets he knows about the family he was part of. What a sad pathetic person. Enma's grip tightens on the heavy gun, impatient with the man before him.

"We thank you for your cooperation Mr. Mitchells." Enma drawled in boredom. "I'm sure your wife is anxious and wondering where you have been all this time. After all, you did miss your little girl's 6th birthday, and I'm sure she's waiting very patiently for her father to come home from his trip." Enma smiled an empty smile at the man before signaling for Julie to release the man.

"T-t-th-thank you." The man wept as he fell off the chair and onto the blood stained floor on his hands and knees before slowly crawling towards the exit.

"Of course , I'll be sure to tell them your passing was quick and painless." At this statement, the man on the floor froze in fear. Before he could even turn to plead, the room echoed with the sound of a gunshot before the heavy thud of the man's now lifeless body hit the floor.

Enma turned the safety back on his pistol before putting it back in his sweater pocket. Turning to the two suits standing in one of the corners of the room, he nodded to the lifeless body. "Clean this mess up, and dump the body where they'll find it." then turning to Julie, his red eyes glowing slightly in the dark room. "Gather the others we will be discussing the plans during dinner." Enma ordered before leaving the room. He needed a shower after that.


	3. 3 Fleeting Moments

' _The story of life is quicker than the blink of an eye, the story of love is hello, goodbye_.' - Jimi Hendrix

A goofy grin stretched along Dino's face. "Hello, my love." His deep voice floated gently through the air. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to come see you as much anymore." A slight breeze rustled the leaves above. "My hands have been full over in Japan. The Mellefiore have been becoming more and more prominent with their advances in the mafia." Dino paused, taking a deep breath in and slowly released it in a deep sigh. "I don't think I'll be able to visit you again, not in a long time at least. They are slowly hunting use down. Those who still follow and support the Vongola family."

Caramel colored eyes disappeared, and the world turned dark for Dino. He still remembers the day he had met his other half. His soulmate. He had literally stumbled upon them on accident. He had been visiting the hospital, one of his men had caught the bad end of a bullet, thankful it hadn't hit anything important. He had been in such a rush to get to his men's room he had misheard what number the receptionist had given him.

" _I think you have the wrong room." Week giggling filled the room after he had tripped over his own shoelaces and right into the room face first._

He remembered how hot his face had felt when he looked up at his future sweetest friend as he felt a burn in the middle of his right bicep. He had thought nothing of it at the time, to distracted with the pale, and sickly form that sat in the middle of the hospital bed. A bright colored bandana sat upon their head. He had been so embarrassed finding he had literally tripped into the wrong room he stuttered incoherent words before he fled the room like the devil was on his heels.

The next day when he had finally been kicked out of the hospital by his own subordinates he had discovered the once broken heart that had permanently stained his upper arm had fused together. Everyone was born with a broken heart at birth, and once you met the one person that had once shared a soul with you, it would fuse togeather. The realization had hit him hard, he had met his other half and he hadn't even realised it. He had picked his brains for who it could've possibly had been, and when it happened.

"Do you remember when we first met, god was I a fool." A chuckle passed through his lips. "I had met you, my matching piece and I hadn't even realised it." His once goofy smile turned bitter. "It took weeks to find you again. But I did in the end, well more like you found me." The breeze blew again, causing his long hair to tickle his neck. "Yes, I remember that maze well. Why they put a large maze on the hospital grounds is beyond me. How I ended up lost in the middle of it is still beyond me too." A soft giggle floated through the air. "Lucky you knew the maze well, and came to my rescue. My hero in a hospital gown." A lopsided smile covered his face. "You probably want to hit me for saying that."

From the distance he heard his name being called. "Well looks like that's my signal." A sad sigh passed through the air. "I will miss you my darling. Please try not to miss me too much." He bent down to the ground and placed the hand full of flowers he had bought with him on the ground. Leaning over he placed a light kiss onto the gray headstone. "I will be back before you know it. Stay safe, and remember I will always love you." He repeated the familiar saying before standing and striding away slowly with hunched shoulders his hands deep inside his jacket pockets.


	4. 4 Bullets to the Wall

_"Ideas pull the trigger, but instinct loads the gun." - Don Marquis_

Tsuna did his best not to shuffle his feet. It had been a half a year already since he inherited the role of the 10th boss of the Vongola family. He had yet to get used to the large and mostly empty rooms that took up the vast space of the Vongola manner where he now resided. Pale orange eyes stared down the long oak table and to the dark wood doors that lead to the hall.

Thin fingers fiddled with the large ring that rested on his middle finger. The tinkling of the chain that connected the main ring to the one around his pinky sounded softly through the massive room. Today was to be the first of many meetings that will be held by him in this room. But it seems that the planned meeting will have to be delayed.

Tsuna's dull orange eyes flashed as his intuition rang warning. The heavy doors slammed against the wall and Tsuna's head tipped to the side. The bullet that had been aimed at his head brushed passed him, and into the wall behind him. He stared calmly at the large group of men dressed in dark suits much like his own flooded the room and blocked all the other doors in the room.

There was a moment of silence as the lone Vongola boss stared down the group of intruders. Shifting his stance so his hands were lazily resting in his suit pockets, his shoulders lifted higher as he straightened his back.

"Well then Vongola scum, got anything to say before we gun you down like you did to my men last week?" The thick-set man stood in front of him on the other side of the table. Tsuna recognized the man from one of the many pictures in the file he had been reading earlier today. He would recognize that poorly done handlebar mustache anywhere.

This man was the head of a small mafia family known as the Torcia Blu that had recently started in Chieri. The family had grown fast surprisingly and they had started to spread and gain territory in Turin. Turin had been under the protection of the Vongola for decades so when they had started trouble, the men from Vongola stationed there had acted without relaying back to him. They had gone off on their own and gunned down a dozen of the Torcia Blu men.

The meeting that was going to be held today was going to be about that exact incident. He had hoped that he could work out a treaty for the Torcia Blu so that they could have a free range of Turin if they kept a low profile. But it looks like the Torcia had pulled the trigger before he could sign the page.

"I can promise you, that there is a perfectly good explanation for what happened. If you would lower your guns we can sit and talk about this peacefully." He hoped they could see reason to this. But knowing the cruel world of the Mafia he doubted it, but at least he had tried.

"Your words mean nothing to me." His thick accented voice paused as he spat on the table that stood between them. "When you slowly bleed out, remember it is you who gave the word first, la sporcizia. Gun him down." A snarl ingrained itself in the thick folds of fat on the man's face.

Tsuna closed his eyes and released a deep sigh through his nose. The sounds of guns clicking filled the room. An orange flame on his head flickered to life, as the kind and caring man was replaced with a quiet and calculating mafia boss. Blazing orange eyes revealed themselves from behind his eyelids. "Have it your way then, but there is no going back from here." He warned, pulling his hands from his pockets, revealing his X-gloves lit and ready.

"You can't do anything now, Si pezzo di merda. Shot the fool already men." The chubby man growled and pulled out his own gun from under his pinstriped suit jacket. Turning off the safety and pointing it straight between the Vongola's eyes "Besides what are you going to do you miserable little man, you have no one but yourself with two dozen guns pointed at you. You don't scare me, you make me laugh." A sick grin stretched across his face as he pulled the trigger with a loud _**bang**_. The bullet flew through the air and right into the light that hung on the wall, causing the glass bulb to shatter. The Torcia boss blinked in surprise to find his target gone.

"You should have accepted my offer when you had the choice." Dread filled the short man's body at the voice that sounded behind him. Slowly he turned his head to gaze into the calm orange eyes. "Vi prego di scusarmi Torcia."


	5. 5 A Test

"To strip a man of all loyalties but those to the state, makes him not only a worm but a monster, without a shred of humanity." - Haniel Long

The rain fell fast around him, thunder rumbled and lightning clashed in the skies above him. The fat warm rain drops soothed the constant dull ache that resonated from his scars. His clothes grew heavy as time passed. His fingers twitched where they rested on the triggers of his guns. He had been standing here unflinchingly for what seemed like hours as the violent storm and wind crashed overhead.

"It was foolish to come meet us here alone Xanxus." A voice rang out from the darkness of the forest around him. Red eyes stared dully at the tall man that stepped out of the shadows. "This could have very well been a trap. How gutsy of you." The man chuckled deeply. "I like gutsy. Have you gave my proposal any thought at all?" The man smirked as he leaned back against the thick trunk of a large tree.

Xanxus brows furrowed and his nose crinkled in disgust. "Now, now don't give me that look. Just think about it. Team up with me, help me take down the Vongola, and you could have control of one of the strongest Mafia families." The man's dark eyes glinted in a crazed way. "Of course I'd have most of the say what happens from there, and you can be something akin to the Emperor of Japan in 1192." The man let out a deep chuckle. "Then you can sit and drink all you want. Sounds lovely doesn't it?" Long arms spread wide as if presenting Xanxus a generous gift. This man obviously did not know him.

The tense silence was broken by the high pitched ring that Xanxus's earpiece. "VOIIIII!" The loud voice of his second in command rang out over the loud storm. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

There was a pregnant pause as Xanxus stared into the shadowed eyes of the man before him. "I'm dealing with the trash, scum. Make me some damn stake." Xanxus orders before taking out the earpiece. Tightening his hand into a fist he crushed the earpiece allowing is flames to consume the broken pieces. "Trash." He addressed the lengthy man.

The man's smug face contorted into irritation at being called trash. "Yeah, about that, it's gotta stop. It wouldn't look good in front of my men." A murderous smirk broke across Xanxus's tan face as he let the ashes of his ear piece fall prey to the wind.

"Tash should stay where it belongs." Xanxus simply said before firing a shot towards the man. The man was barely able to dodge the shot. "Beneath my feet." Xanxus growled before lunging at the man.


	6. 6 The Unlucky Princess?

' _Our soulmate is the one who makes life come to life_.'- Richard Bach

Enma Kozato wasn't sure why fate seemed to hate him. First, it was the bullying that he suffered through, then his clumsiness and so on so forth. It seemed like it couldn't have gotten any worse, but he was wrong. Last month he had turned 16, otherwise known as the marking year. It was the year were all boys and girls would gain the first words they are to hear from their soulmate. Though there are very few people that end up not having a soulmate mark, he was so sure that he was going to be one of the very few.

So imagine his surprise when the morning of his birthday he had found the messy scroll of his so-called soulmate permanently marking his skin. Now what could be so bad about getting a soulmate, he gets to have someone that matched his soul, someone who will understand him. But what he found degrading was what the mark had said. There sitting innocently on the inside of his thigh sat the messy scrawl of his soulmate's first words to him. " _Get that cute little ass movin beauty. Your prince has arrived."_ He wasn't sure if he ever really wanted to meet his soulmate if that was the first thing they ever said to him.

Not only was he constantly worried about meeting his soulmate, he was also worried about the upcoming fall festival that his school was preparing for. His class and the class next to his had decided that it was a good idea to put on the play Beauty and the Beast. A flipped play, as in the males play female roles and the girls play the male roles. To keep it equal, all of the rolls were put in a hat for each student to draw their role. And of curse with his luck, he had gotten the main role. When everyone in his class had heard that he had drawn the main role the excitement that had filled the room had drained away to dread and fear of failure. They tried to get him to switch with someone, but the class rep. had put an end that.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror he was honestly debating whether he should go to school or not, seeing as today was the first day of many practices. But the loud knocking on his bathroom door said otherwise.

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.``.`.`.``.``.`.`.`.

The dreaded hour had come. Classes were over and now it came time for the first reading of the scripts. The thick packet of papers crumpled over in on itself in his shaky grip. He stood in the open entryway of the large garage door that leads to the backstage work area, watching all his classmates go in and out of the entryway carrying all different types of supplies. They didn't seem to notice him at all, which he was thankful for. He had no idea where to go, or who was doing what. He wish he had just ended up picking building crew or better yet hair and makeup, he's heard whispers from the regular drama club that they did literally nothing but sit there.

"I can't believe we got so lucky." Enma watch as two girls from the other class walked passed him. In their hand were bunches of different colored fabric.

"Nether can I. What luck we have with a regular actor from the drama club drawing the other lead." Enma took a moment to rejoice, maybe this play and what's left of his very little dignity can be saved.

"The play might just be saved from Enma's no-goodness." The two girls giggles faded as the walked farther into the large building. Emma's shoulders sagged in relief and defeated at the last comment.

Suddenly a dull sting that resonated from his behind and a muted slap of a hand slapping his butt caused his shoulders to jerk up in surprise. "Get that cute little ass moving Beauty. Your prince has arrived."

Enma's jaw dropped in surprise as he watched his soul mate strut past and into the building.


	7. 7 Hidden in Shadows

"Pardon the intrusion ma'am, but may I have a quick word with you?" Your teeth pinched your lower lip in an attempt to prevent a groan from leaving your mouth. You had been assigned to go undercover as a teacher at an all-male private school. Something about the headmaster organizing a heist to take the large shipment of guns' that the Vongola was able to obtain before they were shipped out to local small-time gangs.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Professor." You took a page from Murkuro and allowed charming, but hollow, tight-lipped smile stretch across your face. You stood from the chair behind the desk and turned to the Professor in the doorway. It took everything not to cringe at the smell that wafted off the man. Had no one told him about deodorant, or better yet the magical thing called a shower?

"Well, you see me and a few of the other teachers have some concerns." He cleared his throat before continuing. "You see," you felt your face twitch as he stepped into the classroom and shut the door behind him, "many of us believe that some of your choices of attire might not be the best and most professional choice." That made you pause in your internal complaints.

Glancing down at your deep purple long sleeved bodycon style dress. A white and purple scarf was draped across your shoulders, your black heels sat innocently underneath the large oak desk. Pearl bracelet and earrings where your choice of jewelry this morning. "And pray tell what is wrong with my choice of work clothes?" You glanced back up at the man only to cringe seeing that he had gotten closer to you while you were assessing your clothes of choice.

"Well, you see," your eye twitched at the repeated phrase, "as you know we are an elite all-male private school." He cleared his throat out. "And you see the boys here are at a certain age where they start to notice the opposite...," Your inner monolog drowned the rest of his yammering out. This guy had to be bullshitting you, there was no way he was going to pull this kind of crap on you. "and thusly we would like you to start wearing less revealing clothing so you do not distract the boys from their studies." He was.

"Kufufu..." Before you could open your mouth to lay it into the sexist skin hating ass, a laugh flooded the large lecture room. "That was quite an unwise thing to say, for a man such as yourself." You both watched as the familiar pineapple haired man melts from the shadows of a corner.

You watched in exasperation as the color from the professor's chubby face drained into a pastel white. Beady eyes rolled to the back, and his heavy-set body hit the tiled floors with a heavy thud. You shot a look at the illusionist. "That was unnecessary, I could have handled the pig myself."

Murkuro gave his signature laughter before taking your hand in his and placed a feathered kiss on the back of it. "I have no doubt that your sharp tongue and harsh words could have done just that. But I could not help myself, the thought of others staring at what is mine with such dirty thoughts fills me with rage that is beyond control."

"I am not some property to own you ass." You grumbled and jerked your hand back to your side. Despite wanting to seem mad, you could feel your cheeks turning red. Twisting away from the man in hope he would not see your embarrassment, even though you know it was no use, he saw everything it seemed. "Let's just get out of here already." You fled the room before he could say anything.

"Kufufuf... of course." His long stride made it easy to catch up with you. You felt his long arm snake its way around your waist before pulling you close to his side.


	8. Bad Day at The Park

"No, no, Romiaro just stay where you are and protect the others," Dino grunted as he tripped over his own shoes. He dodged the bullet that was aimed at him, not as gracefully as he would have if he had had his family with him, but he had dodged it nonetheless. At this moment he really cursed his inability to function properly without his guardian's with him. He was a grown man for fuck's sake, he should be able to walk in a straight line, or dodge bullets without eating dirt every two steps.

"Yes, I'm sure I am fine Romiaro!" He shouted into his phone as he rolled behind a tree to dodge another bullet. All he wanted to do was spend one more day as a somewhat normal person before his father's underground business was passed on to him fully. But no, of course, he couldn't, because the one day he decides to go to Mafia Land someone decides to break the treaty that made this land a gray territory.

"Yes, I have my whip with me!" Dino growled as he glanced at his whip that was about four trees away from him, before quickly ducking back behind the one that he was hiding behind.

"Yes I have Enzo!" he hissed as a bullet grazed his arm as he ran to the next tree over. He glanced around in desperation. Trees, trees, rock, bush, lake, more trees.

Dino paused for a moment before looking back at the lake. He reached into his pocket and brushed his fingers against Enzo's hard shell.

"Listen Romairo!" He cut the older man off in the middle of his endless questions. "I am going to be your boss. NO! Correction, I am your boss correct." He didn't ask he stated. "So I am telling you as your boss, to stop worrying about me and help the other people in the park escape. Now go do it." Dino did not give Romiaro a chance to argue and flicked his flip phone closed with a sharp snap.

Pulling Enzo out of his pocket, he bought the turtle to eye level. "Well, Enzo I'm counting on you. Good luck little bud" He said before he chucked Enzo as far as he could into the lake, silently praying that this would work'


	9. Stuck Home

A deep sigh passed through your slightly chapped lips. You were stuck at home today, as per Hibari's demands. You had gotten a minor concussion the last mission that you had gone on, and despite being cleared for work, the ex-chairman had forced you to take the day off. The thing about being stuck in the house that you shared with Hibari is it always ended up being too quiet for your tastes. Even when Hibari was home the large house was quiet seeing as Hibari was not one to fill the silence with mindless chit-chat and in the end neither were you. But that quiet was different than this one, this one filled your being with a strange sense of unease.

Your eyes panned the room in despite need to find something to do. You pause as you spotted your thin black phone that sat on the dark chabudai in the middle of the open living room. Your eyebrows raised in thought and glanced down at your attire. You had decided to be lazy today and chose to wear nothing but one of Hibari's button down white shirts over a pair of one of your most expensive lingerie sets that you own. You never really wore any of them as much as you used to since you moved in with Hibari. Seeing as he had a habit of ripping the fragile fabric when he became impatient, you had learned your lesson when you had decided to wear a one of a kind limited edition set on one of the few dates that he had taken you on.

A sly smile crept onto your lips. If he thinks that you would spend a dull day at home while he got to go out and have fun with no complaints, he had another thing coming.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

A deep scowl was permanent on the skylarks face today. So was a migraine that pounded behind his eyes, and the one that sat on the couch across from him. Today seemed to tick on forever for him, normally it would be someone else that sat across from him, someone more desirable. Instead, he has had to deal with the blond herbivore ever since he stepped through the entrance of the underground safe house. If you had been here with him, the blond herbivore would have left as soon as you had opened your mouth. He never understood why the Chiavarone boss listened to you instead of him. His deep frown got deeper at the thought of depending on you. Suddenly the sound of vibration on solid wood broke through his musing.

Not giving a damn if it was rude he reached for his thing flip phone that sat on the coffee table between the two black leather couches. Looking at the small screen on the front of the phone '1 new text message from Bambina' it read. The corner of his mouth twitches up for a fraction of a second at the name you had placed your number under. You had been a bit upset when you had learned that he had put your name as week herbivore instead of your real name or a cute pet name. So you had stolen his cell phone just to change your name, it had been about half a week before he had gotten it back from you.

Shaking his head off his drifting thoughts he opened the mobile device with a sharp flick of his wrist and opened the text. What he saw had caused his mind to go blank for a moment. There you sat staring up at the camera with wide eyes and a slight pout on your painted lips one of his old buttons down shirts was completely unbuttoned and shrugged down low so it showed off your shoulders. It wasn't odd to see you in his clothes you stole his shirts and sweatpants on a daily basis. What caused him to pause was what you wore underneath.

A sharp whistle broke his trance. "Hibari you are one lucky man. Is that a bustier and garter?" Sharp eyes snapped to the man that now leaned on the couch behind him looking over his shoulder and at the picture of you on his phone. His teeth ground together in irritation. How dare this pathetic herbivore think he could look at a private picture of you and think he can get away with it.

Before Dino even realized what had happened he was on the floor with some of the most painful injuries he had ever felt that were inflicted by the younger man. "Tell Sawada that I am leaving, and if he ever sends you to my office again he will be retrieving you back in a body bag." The tall man rumbled out and walked swiftly out the door before he could be stopped. He had something that needed to be done.


	10. The Blue Pineapple Alien

**Yay first request from a guest. They asked for a Mukuro x Oc, and that's it. That's not much to work with but I'll try my best hopefully you like it.**

 **Just a for warning this is going to be a bit of a cross over BSD.**

 **P.S. I don't own KHR**

A deep breath in, slow breath out. Deep breath in, slow out. In through the nose out through the mouth. The breathing exercise was not new to Marie, in fact it was almost a daily thing for her. At least as the year came to a close it became a daily thing in her life.

Who knew being in the mafia while a full-time student at a grad school could cause so much stress on one person. She knew of course. Marie had taken in and considered all the pros and cons of deciding on continuing her education while doing the dirty work of the underground world. And normally she could deal with the stress that came with her choice. It's just that when you have a 2,000-word essay due at the end of the month, four large drawings for art class, and two exams coming up in the next two weeks, it all can start piling up fast. With the added weight of finding information for a very important upcoming infiltration mission for famillia, didn't help Marie's stress or her sleeping schedule.

Maie would normally describe herself as a well centered and above average student for the most part. She would admit that she often pushed herself too far along with punishing herself for her shortcomings a little too harshly. But what could she say, she just wanted to be successful in life. Didn't everyone want to be successful?

Behind thin sheets of glass, pale copper colored eyes stared down at the Italian designed door handle. It's gold color obviously dulled due to age, but it kept some shine to it from the constant us. Marie swallowed the large lump in the back of her throat. What can she tell her boss, that she was swamped with school work that she hadn't been able to find much information about the building that they were looking to infiltrate? That would surely get her punished…..Okay let's face it, her boss wasn't one to punish anyone really unless the really deserved it. At most she would get a firm talking to about how her health was important and that she should take better care of herself, and then be sent off on leave for the rest of the school year with the typical 'school is more important' jazz that everyone spouts.

Burning pain shot from were Marie's nails dug deep into her palm. Of course, school was important but so was other people's lives. If they had no insight and information on the building and the other Family that ran it, it could mean death to many people. It wasn't like she was the only one that could gather information, it's just she always gathers the best and the most information. How many times her eye for small details had saved the inside people. Normally she caught small things that normally someone would not think off, an old vent shaft that was no longer in operation, were the hollow walls were located, old storages that were most likely no longer used, weight bearing walls and pillars, etc. She couldn't just leave the task to just anyone, not even the most well-known mist users, who were renowned for their eye for detail and cleverness could do better than her. Or so has she been told by her boss before, but Marie honestly thought he was just saying that to be nice, there was not a mean bone in that man's body.

Taking one more deep breath Marie lifts her shaking hand to grasp the gold door handle. "Oya Oya," At the sudden rumble of a voice from the spot next to her, Marie jolted in shock. Teeth clicking together as they narrowly missed clamping down onto the tip of her tongue, "she finally decided to go in." Pale copper met miss matched blue and red eyes of a tall man with a very unusual hairstyle.

"C-Can I help you?" Marie's mouth opened and closed for a moment before she could stutter out her question. Small dark green locks of hair that had been jostled from either of the two buns she had on either side of her head, tickled her as she tilted her head in question at the odd man. She had never seen this man before, in all her years (a whole 3 years) that she worked for the Vongola she had never run into this particular man before. Standing at a whole 6 feet tall he was an odd looking man, to say the least. Don't get her wrong, he was definitely handsome. But with a hairstyle that resembled a blue pineapple with a ponytail, heterochromatic eyes, one of which having the symbol for one, and a military-like outfit made this man scream odd. Not to mention that the creepy 'I will eat your soul' vibe she got from his closed lip and eye smile did not help any with her first impression with the oddly handsome pineapple.

"Kufufufu..," neither did his odd laugh get him brownie points with her 'this guy's fucked up' meter, "I was going to ask you that. You were standing there staring at the door knob for almost a half an hour now." And you were just standing there watching? Creeeeepyy….

Marie flinched at the amount of time she had wasted standing here looking at the weirdly designed door knob. She was supposed to meet with her boss almost an hour ago if she had spent can half an hour just standing in the middle of the hall.

"Now Miss Bad hair-do," Marie twitched at the insult, doesn't this man own a mirror, his hairstyle was almost as bad as hers. Sure her's was a bit childish for someone her age but it was all she wanted to do, plus she couldn't have left it down with it miss behaving the way it was this morning. "What could you possibly want standing in front of the Vongola bosses door? If it was a meeting you will have to actually go into the room for that. But first you will have to wait your turn, I had a meeting with the Tsunayoshi an hour ago, which thanks to you standing here blocking the way I'm even more late to it."

"Wait an hour ago?" Marie blinked and opened the planner she had in her other hand. Looking at the day's date and for the time that her meeting she was supposed to find. "I was supposed to meet with Boss an hour ago too." Glancing up at the tall man's face she could tell that he was not happy if the slight twitch of his eyebrows was anything to go by.

The man's lips parted in an attempt to say something, most likely rude, but he was interrupted by the sounds of the door they stood in front of clicking open. Pale copper eyes met the orange eyes of the 10th Vongola boss. A small smile spread across Tsunayoshi's lips.

"There you two are, I was beginning to worry." At his statement, Marie visibly paled and stood as straight as she could.

"Please forgive my indiscretion, Sir," Marie begged as she bowed as deep as she could. Not only is she late, but she also has little to no information that was asked of her. How could she not be punished for her poor performance, she was definitely going to get punished for this, or worst fired, aka, killed. "I'll take whatever punishment you see fit." Better to get it done and over with then let it sit and simmer.

"Please, Marie, there's no need for that, raise please." Gloved hands, gently gripped the young woman's shoulders, gently coaxing her out of the deep bow. Shifting his eyes over to the man that stood next to the short women. "Mukuro, I'm surprised to even see you here." At the younger man's statement, Mukuro put on a deadly smile.

"I have to check up on my future body from time to time, you know." The blue haired man then gave his signature laugh. At his Mist guardians answer the young boss nodded his head, taking the now empty threat with stride.

"Of course, why don't you two please join me in my office so we can discuss the infiltration planes." With a warm smile that no one would normally picture on the boss of the strongest mafia family, he leads the now confused Marie into his large office by her shoulders.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I can't believe he's making me do this," Marie whined as she slipped her black stilettos over onto her feet.

"Kufufu, I thought you've gone on missions before." Marie glanced over at the man on the opposite side of the spacious seat of the limo they had rented for the party. For being such a weirdo she must say he did clean up nicely. He looked nice in an English cut suit, the red tie and black vest and jacket went well with his color scheme. He still had his hair in the normal style, but his eyes both matching thanks to his illusions.

"Well I have, it just it's more of I'm sent before the main mission to make a map of the inside of the buildings and to memorize the patrols stuff like that." Marie frowned as she adjusted the collar of her dress once again. She had to give credit where credit was due, the Vongola had good tastes in clothing. The dress they had dressed her in was a sleeveless long dress, with an elegant high cut swan styled collar that accented and defined Marie's long neck. The colors of the dress were one of the few things that didn't clash with the color of her hair. Near the top of the dress, it started out as black and gradually as you go down the black faded way to white and a blue-green. The skirt was loose and flowy, making it easy to move around. But as much as she loved the dress, she did not feel comfortable with it. The slit in the collar had gone down way past her collarbone and down to almost her belly button. The back of the dress was cut out showing from her shoulder blades to the bottom of her lower back. It was safe to say that Marie felt a little more than overexposed in such a dress. Despite the few strings of hair that hung at the sides of her face the Vongola women had even managed a miracle, in taming the disaster that was her hair in an elegant bun that sat neatly on the top of her head. Decorating the bun with a few white flowers and pearls that matched her other jewelry, topped her outfit for the night.

"So this is the first time you will be entering a situation that could possibly lead to combat." A blue eyebrow raised at the women that sat next to him. He had to admit that had he not known better he would say women that sat next to him could have been completely different women than that of the one he had met in the halls of the Vongola mansion. Gone was the messy hair, baggy clothes, and large thick glasses, and hello to a woman who looked like she could rule a court with looks alone.

"I can fight if that's what you're asking. Just because I don't look like it doesn't mean I can kick ass." But no matter how much paint you put on her that rude mouth and attitude stayed Mukuro's lips twitched in a grimace. "I'm just normally not dressed like this, least of all working on the main mission." Marie huffed and reached over to adjust his tie. The man lets her, obviously fidgeting and tweaking things was her way of dealing with stress.

"Well, you wouldn't be doing this if you had done your part in the mission in the first place." The blue haired man pointed out. A satisfied smirk made it's way to his lips as he watches the women in front of him twitch at the jab.

"Hey, you try going to full time grad school and then do full time work for the maffia and then tell me that you alian." Marie snapped and 'accidently' tightened his tie to tight. The sweet feeling of satisfaction filled her as she watched his sickly sweet smirk turned into a grimace as the pseudo gentleman pulled away, and loosened his tie from it's tight grip on his neck.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be some sort of genius, but it looks like that fool of a boss was wrong about you, Miss Badhair-do." with that last jab at her appearance when they first met a handful of months ago, the pineapple haired man turned to look out the window. Marie bit the inside of her cheek to and balled her fist in a poor attempt to keep herself from childishly pulling his stupid ponytail. There was no doubt about tonight being a long and excruciating night.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

The light golden liquid swirled in the thin glass she held as she absent mindedly listen to the men chatter around her. How people could stand going to these types of parties were beyond her. There was no good dancing, no good music, and a overpowering stench of too many people who didn't know how to properly put on deodorant gathered in one place. Though that might just be the smell of the kaviar, that sat on the table that was filled with different types of expensive foods.

Marie brought the thin flute up to her lips and took a small sip of the champain. From under her eyelashes she watched Mukuro dance with a older redheaded women dressed in traditional japanese kimono. Allowing the chamain she took into her mouth slide back into the glass as she brought the rim away from her mouth, and placing her glass onto the table next to her. There was some weird people at this party, Marie mused to herself as she glanced over to the man dressed in a tattered clothing. Watching him stick his hands into his white lab coat that was fraying at the ends. Who makes lemon shaped bombs anyways? Brows crinkled she glanced over to the large stairway were a man dressed in all black stood his hand casually resting in his pockets. On his head, covering his long orange hair, was a black fedora with a red strip around it. Next to him was a brown haired man in a plain brown suit. They were whispering to each other about something. On the other side of the room across from her was another man dressed in all black, but the ascot around his neck. Next to him a blonde lady stood a little bit away from him, also dressed in a black suit. Whats with these people in black?

A sigh slipped pass her lips, this was soo boring. When Tsunayoshi had said infiltration mission, she thought it was going to be your typical sneak in grab what ever you needed/kill whoever you needed and sneak out without being noticed. But no apparently the Vongola had been invited to this little shindig, and what Tsuna wanted them to do is see if they could get a meeting with the leader of this whole Mafia family.

There wasn't much they the Vongola new about them, weirdly enough seeing as the had been around for quit awhile. But it was kinda hard to get incontact with a family who was stationed on a island that was often left to it's own devices. Due to this isolation that was set up Tsuna jumped at a opportunity to interact with a mostly unknown mafia family. Though it seems that the Boss wasn't going to be making his appearance anytime soon. That means they will have to do it the old fashion way.

Straightening out her back and steadying her gaze straight ahead of her, Marie glided over to her partner in crime for the night. Lightly tapping the older lady on the shoulder.

"Pardon me do you mind if I cut in?" Marie allowed a soft smile slide onto her painted lips, gaze flickering over to look at Mukuro.

"Of course my dear. Thank you for allowing me to spend moments with this gentleman." The red headed lady gave a slight dip of the head as she pulled out a hand fan, using it to cover the bottom half of her face as she glided away. Marie watched as the women in red made her way through the crowed of black clad figures, sticking out like a beacon in the dark. Watching as the women disappeared up the grand stairway in the middle of the room before turning back to the man in front of her.

"So care to dance?" Marie asked bluntly with a tilt of her head.

"My how flattering of you to ask." Mukuro lifted his hand in invitation to her. Marie frowned at his attitude before placing her smaller hand into his much larger one. Allowing him to whisk her away onto the dance floor in a waltz. The pair silently danced for a few moments, observing their surroundings the best they could while keeping up the facade of looking into eachothers eyes. "I'm surprised you can even dance Miss Badhair-do." Mukuro jested while he led her into a spin.

"Of course I can, when I was younger my parents signed me up for ballroom dance. I participated in competitions and taught some lessons to younger children through the park and reck during the summer." Marie explained glancing to the left as they passed the redheaded man that guarded the stairs.

"Your skills show your years of practice." Mukuro complemented, for once meaning what he says.

"Thank you, but now's not the time to discuss such things." Marie the complement in strides. "It's way past the time were the host would normally show their face to their guest." Marie pointed out.

"I am well aware of that." Mukuro pointed out.

"It looks like we will have to discreetly make our way up stairs if we want to meet our lovely host." Marie continued on as if he hadn't said anything. "There's a second set of stairs that lead up to a floor between this one and the one the one that the big set of stairs leads. They are over in the left part of the building. The only issue is if we want get up to the very top of this tall ass building, were I'm guessing our lovely host is located, there's a issue. There's only two ways to get to the very top, either by those stairs that mister fedora and plain suit are garding or a elevator located on the third floor, but you need a passcode to access the buttons that are for the upper floors. Now I could hack the controls for the elevator but that would ta-" Maries rambling was cut off when Mukuro suddenly pulled her flush against his body drawing them into a dip.

"Kufufufu..who says we will need to go through such a long process." Marie shivered as his lips brushed against the shell of her ear. "There's no need for all that nonsense, when we simply can walk right up those stairs in front of us." Biting her lip at the sensation of his cool breath against her heated skin.

"Mukuro don't be stupid we can't possibly just wa-," Marie was once again cut of when Mukuro lead her into a fast spin, letting her go in the middle of it. The heterochromatic man watched as his partner spun passed the two men that acted as guard dogs. With long strides Mukuro caught up with the spinning women with ease. Wrapping his arms around her thin waist and dropping her down into a deep dip right before she could trip and potentially hurt herself on the stairs.

"Oya oya, it sounds like you have no idea who you're with right now. Are you sure you're a genius?" Mukuro taunted watching as her pale copper eyes blinked up at him in confusion. Looking over his shoulder Marie couldn't believe what she was seeing, there in the middle of the dance floor was herself and Mukuro dancing away like all the rest. She knew that mist flames could create illusions, but she had never seen mist flames at work up close befor.

"I was going to suggest doing this." Marie lied. She huffed as she pulled out from his arms. Turning away from the alien, she made her way up the long stair way without further adu. She was really grateful for the high swan collar on her dress now, it did a wonderful job at covering most of the blush that colored her pale skin. "We still need to have a code for the elevator in order to get up to the top floor." Marie stated out loud.

"Just leave everything to me...Miss Badhair-do." Mukuro said as he easily passed her with his long strides. His lips lifting in a smirk at the sound of her teeth grinding together in frustration.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

The silence that filled the elevator was suffocating. Marie made sure to stand on the opposite side of the small box with her back facing the pineapple alien. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as the floor numbers gradually rise. Who thought putting mirrored walls on the inside of elevators was a good idea? Because who ever did is just plain wrong. All Marie wanted was to get her jerk of a partner out of her line of sight for a few moments. That's all she really needed, just a few moments of not having his stupid handsome face out of sight and out of mind, that way she can get her thoughts back in order and finish this mission. The faster it's done the faster the pineapple can get out of her life.

"Oya, someone's pouting Kufu.." At the sound of his voice right by her ear Marie did her best not to react. "Oh, am I being ignored?" Mukuro questioned the unresponsive girl.

Of course you're being ignored you asshole. What person wouldn't ignore a annoying guy like him. If he keeps this up working with Lambo will be better then him. Too caught up in her thoughts, Marie failed to notice the mischievous look on the man's face.

A sharp cry of surprise slipped passed Marie's lips as she was pushed up against the cold surface of the elevators walls, her arms trapped between her body and the wall when her body automatically tried to catch itself. The high collar of her dress was pulled down, exposing the back of her neck to the puffs of breaths that escaped the older mans mouth. "W-w-what do you think you're doing?" Marie's voice went up can octave as she felt the dull ache of teeth scraping against the back of her neck. Instantly she could feel blood heat her pale cheeks down to coloring her neck and the tips of her ears red. Breath hitching as she felt him make his way to the side of her neck right above where her pulse sat.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Playing with my new toy." Mukuro rumbled into her ear pinching her earlobe between his teeth. Marie bit her lip in attempt to muffle a squeak.

"I-I-I'm not a toy to play around with, now release me." Maire demand in a shaky voice.

"Kufufufu..You have no idea how good you look in this dress do you. Like a queen sitting above her subjects demanding them to look at her without even having to command them to do so." Mukuro paused to roughly suck at the pulse that sat were her shoulder and neck met, sliding his calloused hand up her exposed part of her back.

"Yeah, well, if I'm a Queen, I demand to be released you alien." Maire demanded once again in a stronger voice. At her demand Mukuro released another one of his chuckles.

"You can't control me my dear queen." Mukuro whispered as he ran his thumb of his other hand back and forth against the exposed skin of her stomach. "But luckily for you, we have reached our destination." With that it was as if he was never there, his warm body completely gone from pushing her into the wall.

Quickly not to let him get away with his dastardly deeds Marie swiveled around to chew him a new one. But the loud ding of the elevator stopped her rant before it could even start. She watched in a dumbfounded manner as the so called gentlemen stride out of the elevator and down the dark hall that lead to a set of large oak doors. Gritting her teeth she followed his tall frame down the hall, being sure to keep a wide amount of distance between them.

With silenced steps the duo stepped up to the large set of doors. Glancing at the tall man beside her, she reached for the black handles with a shaking hand. The cool metal of the handle felt good against her heated skin as she grasped the long handle and pushed down, opening the door with a click.

What greeted them on the other side of the door was not what Marie had thought would. The room was large and spacious. Floor to roof windows covered the whole left and right wall. The opposite wall from the door their was dark desk on a raised platform. Black marble floors shined in the setting sun's light. In the middle of the room was a sitting area made up of two arm with a side table in between them, a couch and a coffee table in the middle of it all. It was a plain but oddly elegant room.

It wasn't the style of the room that Marie found weird but the occupants of the room. On the marble floor sat a blond young girl scattered around her were crayons and paper. Obviously for drawing but instead of drawing on the paper given to her the little girl was drawing on the marble floor itself. Behind her in one of the arm chairs sat a older man dressed dressed in black (Seriously what's with these people and black?) with a deep red scarf draped across his shoulders. Aways away from the odd duo stood a man in a black coat, covered in bandages, with long brown hair. The reddish brown eye that was not covered in bandages stared at them in confusion.

"My it seems like we have a few lost lambs." The older gentleman sitting in the arm chair stated, sounding more entertained than angry at their intrusion. "What can we do for two this lovely evening?" He questioned lounging back without a care in the world.

"Kufufufu." Marie glanced over at her partner as he released his signature laugh. She watched as he pulled out an envelope from the inner pockets of his suit jacket. Stepping up to his side she took the envelope from his outstretched hand. Steadily making her way over to the man sitting down with even confident strides, the points of her heels making light clicking noise that filled the tense air of the room.

"We come on the behalf of the Vongola family." Marie started as she reached the middle of room. Placing the thick envelope onto the table. "Please excuse our intrusion, but this was the only way we were able to talk face to face otherwise." Remembering to give a small bow in apologies, Marie straightened out only to find a knife pointed directly at her face. Not flinching at the sudden threat Marie locked eyes with the small blond child that held the weapon to her face.

"Do tell what the world's strongest Mafia family wants with little old me." The man hummed as he picked up the thick envelope. "Dazai, come here and open this would you." The Boss of Port Mafia called out to the other man. Out of the corner of her eye she watched at the bandage man glide over with silent strides. With the way he walked he must be someone of importance to Port Mafia.

"In that envelope are negotiations." Mukuro picked up where she had left off. "The boss of Vongola is a odd man. In general the negotiations state that you can continue to do your doing, as long as innocent and bystanders are not harmed. If these conditions are meet and held to, Vongola will happily extend and make an alliance with the Port Mafia." Silence filled the room as Dazais one eye darted across the pages of the negotiation paper.

"It is as they say, it's negotiation paper extending can alliance with the Vongola family." the bandage man confirmed the mist guardians statements. The sitting man took the sheets of paper to confirm it for himself.

A moment of tense silence was shattered when the sitting man released a snort before breaking out in full belly laughter. His whole body shook as tears streamed down his eyes. "You were not lying when you said the Vongola boss was a odd one." He said between his spurts of laughter. The two Vongola members watched as the Port Mafia boss reached into his coat and pulled out a lighter. "Does he not realise what the mafia is?" He asked as he flipped open the lighter and ran it under the papers setting them aflame. "As much as I would like to have can alliance with the strongest Mafia family, I can not accept your invitation." He stated as he held the papers as they burned. "So, this is where we say goodbye. Kill them." His cheerful nature was gone with a blink of an eye, replacing it was a ruthless man as he gave the orders to the two intruders execution.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

A women with long teal hair that was pulled to the side in a long thick braid sat outside of a peace full cafe. She was dressed in a gold sundress, on her feet were white roman style sandals. A small black book sat forgotten beside her along with her white purse. She was gave off can air of graceful women, and if it wasn't for the long scar that ran from the corner of her left eye down passed the color of her dress, she could have easily been mistaken for a model. Many of the men who passed by, let their gaze linger longer than they should have. Some would have even approached her if it wasn't for the longing gaze she held in her pale copper eyes as she gazed down at the ring on her ring finger.

Marie never thought she would find herself on this isolated island ever again. It had been years since the first time she had came here with Mukuro under Vongola orders to negotiate an alliance with the Port Mafia. She honestly never thought she would ever set foot in this city either, but here she is waiting for her pineapple alien to show his annoying face at the meet point. But surprise surprise he's late, like always when it comes to orders from Tsunayoshi. Anything to make is seem like he's still against being with the Vongola, she supposes.

Looking up from the newly placed ring on her finger she gazes out into the street. Not only is her partner late but so is their contact. She guesses this is a good thing, seeing as if her contact is late they will never know that half of the family members sent out was late. But still, this was ridiculous, 15 minutes late she understands but a hours is just beyond pushing it. She now knows how Tsuna felt when all this started.

"Oya, who's this pretty lady sitting all by her lonesome." A familiar voice broke through her daze. Glancing over to the seat to her right, there sat one of the people she was waiting for. Mukuro for the most part had not changed throughout the years, though she swears his hair has gotten more pineapple-y somehow, how it happened she doesn't know.

"You're late." She stated ignoring the complement. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the shine of the sun reflecting off of a reflective surface. There standing out from all his other rings that covered his hands on his ring finger sat a plain gold band. At the sight of the band her cheeks heated and she quickly looked away. It was going to take her some time to get used to the thought of the man sitting in front of her as her husband.

The blue haired man chuckled catching on to her sudden head jerk to the left. His queen sure was stubborn at times. He stopped chuckling when he saw her head perk up in recognition. Following her pale gaze Mukuro caught sight of what she spoted.

Standing there on the other side of the rood stood the man that they had met years ago. No longer was half his face covered with bandages, and his black attire was replaced by lighter brown scheme. His once reddish brown eyes were now just a plain brown that was filled with a much different light than the one they held before. Behind him stood a man dressed in traditional green yukata was a gray haired man that had frown lines around his eyes. The duo glanced at each other before standing up. Their contacts have arrived, time to get to work.

 **A/N: I'm going to end it here, it's a lot more than I thought I was going to do honestly. I know there wasn't a lot of direct Mukuro/oc scenes but hey Mukuro and romance just don't mix well together.**

 **I'm sorry if Mukuro seems a little out of character, but he is one difficult character to write. I used to be able to write him pretty well, but I guess I'm pretty rusty. Oh well….**

 **I did my best to read over it and check for errors, but I'm not the best at it so pardon me for any mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please don't be afraid to leave a request in the comments or in my PM. Have a good night. :)**


End file.
